


MV5 Relocation

by katbear



Series: Master's Voice [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quilan has a little unfinished business to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MV5 Relocation

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA  
> Category: AR (probably AU anywhere except MA)  
> Rating: NC17 for explicit sexual activity  
> Pairing: Q/O (Quilan Finn/Ben Kennan)  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta readers who made this a better story (Merry Amelie, Temve). All mistakes are my own.  
> Summary: Quilan has a little unfinished business to take care of.  
> Warnings: If male-male sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here.  
> Spoilers: None, alternate reality set in 21st century Earth in fictional part of the western U.S. (Wyoming)  
> Notes: 1. The primary setting is not based on any actual specific real location or persons but is a composite of possible geography, town features, transplanted state university, etc. 2. The federal agencies mentioned are real but liberties have been taken with some policies, practices and job duties. 3. This is the fifth story in the Master's Voice series.
> 
> Master's Voice  
> MV 2 - Honeymoon  
> MV 3 - First Session  
> MV 4 - Morning Blues  
> MV 5 - Relocation
> 
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.

MV 5 Relocation

 

Ben pulled into the garage and let Myrna idle for a moment. He turned off the engine and dismounted, shook the moisture from his jacket, then laid jacket, gauntlets and helmet across the seat. He stood in the open doorway for a moment watching the lightly falling snow before pulling the heavy door closed.

"Hey, girls, what's doing?" Ben paused to pet Dexy and Delilah as he went through the laundry room. They gave him friendly whoofs before settling back into their baskets.

An unusual sight greeted Ben as he stepped into the kitchen. The room was warm and cheery as usual, and Jane was at the stove stirring something in a pot, but at the large wooden table Rafa was playing a card game with three children. Judging by their similar faces and brown eyes, Ben assumed the visitors were probably related to each other, but he couldn't remember having ever met them before.

"Evening, Ben. Supper will be a half hour or so," said Jane. She wiped her hands on a towel as she turned around. "These are Hermosa Aguilar's young'uns. Reverend Jenkins asked me to put them up for a few days until she gets back from the hospital with her new baby." Jane stopped by the table as all four players laid down their cards. "This young man is ten." She pointed to the oldest child.

"I'm Gilberto Junior," the boy said proudly. "My papa drives a big truck."

"And I'm Diego," piped up the next. "I'm seven."

Ben shook hands with each of the boys. "My name is Ben Kennan," he said. He bent down to get closer to their sister. "And how about you, young lady? What should I call you?"

Eyes wide, the little girl looked over at Rafa, who murmured a few soothing words in Spanish.

"Reyna," she said softly as she tentatively offered her hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Ben replied as he carefully shook her hand.

The girl shyly ducked her head and turned away, so Ben just smiled and went to join Jane at the stove.

"Anything you need help with?" Ben asked.

"Not right now." Jane stirred coconut into the pot, then poured the hot pudding into a large bowl. "We'll just be having hot dogs with macaroni and cheese and a vegetable." She set the dessert aside to cool before turning away from the children and walking with Ben out to the hallway before continuing softly. "A couple of the church folks took Hermosa to the hospital when she went into labor almost a month early. Nobody was expecting any serious problems with the pregnancy, so her husband is still out on the road for his job." She shook her head. "The children know their mother is bringing them another baby, but that's about it. I don't think the boys are truly aware of what's happening, but little Reyna senses something is wrong and she's been awful quiet."

"I understand." Ben nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes after I wash up to help set the table."

****** *******

Jane mentioned that Qui had called earlier to say he would be running late; she made up a plate and set it aside for him before the group began their meal. Gilberto Junior had launched into his third enthusiastic description of his father's truck by the time they cleared the table. They heard the front door open and close as Rafa was putting out bowls for dessert.

Ben looked up and saw Qui standing in the doorway, a look of surprise on his face. He was in uniform, his jacket unzipped down to a few inches and cap pushed back.

"Ahhhh, hello," said Qui. "Didn't mean to interrupt, I was thinking you'd be finished before now."

"We're just getting around to dessert," said Jane. "I kept a plate for you if you want to eat. These are Hermosa Aguilar's children; they'll be staying with us for a little bit while she's in the hospital." She pointed each one out. "Reyna, Diego and Gilberto."

"Gilberto Junior!" said the oldest, thumping his chest.

"Excuse me, Gilberto Junior," said Jane with a smile.

"I'm Quilan Finn." Qui nodded. "I'll eat in a minute, Jane. I, uh…" Qui's normal equanimity seemed to have a slight crack in it as he cleared his throat. "I left something out in my truck. Let me just get some milk, then I'll go fetch it."

"Of course, won't take me but a few minutes to warm things up whenever you're ready," said Jane. She began spooning pudding into bowls for everybody.

Ben was sitting near the end of the table and smiled up at his lover as he passed on his way to the refrigerator. He watched as Qui got a carton of milk and took it over to the counter. Ben was surprised when Qui pulled down a small jar instead of a glass, poured some milk in it, screwed the top on it and surreptitiously slipped it into a pocket.

"Hey! Is that a for-real gun?" Diego hopped out of his chair and went running over. "Can I see it?"

Qui looked over at Jane for approval before continuing. "Perhaps if you are all very good for Mrs. Brandon, I can bring it up later," offered Qui. He leaned over to ruffle the boy's hair.

Reyna had been silent throughout the meal, but seemed fascinated by the front of Qui's shirt. She stared as her brother pestered Qui to see the gun now. She slipped out of her chair and took a few steps closer. Suddenly a tiny little giggle escaped as she pointed at Qui.

"Funny belly moves," Reyna announced.

The room went quiet as everyone stopped to try to understand what the girl was talking about.

"Funny belly moves," she repeated, giggling a bit louder as she moved closer to Qui and tried to reach for his shirt.

Qui had straightened and quickly zipped his jacket up most of the way, but his shoulders were hunched over defensively and there was just the slightest hint of red in his cheeks.

"Good Lord, whatever on earth is Reyna doing, Qui?" Jane asked as the girl vainly tried to reach high enough to poke Qui's middle.

"It's nothing, I'll just be – "

Qui's words were interrupted by a decided squirm around his midsection and he cursed as he grabbed for the sleek triangular head that suddenly poked itself out from the top of his open shirt.

"Snake!" Ben reflexively leaped up and grabbed the girl, then scrambled back against the wall.

The reptile had managed to slither more of its body out of the cloth confinement and was wrapping itself around Qui's right arm. Bright eyes and flickering tongue calmly took in the view.

The room was silent again for a moment as people's gazes shifted between the snake and Ben.

"For Heaven's sake, it's just a garter snake," Jane said mildly with a touch of exasperation. "Ben, the poor child needs to breathe." She turned her head to look at Qui, raised an eyebrow. "Not that I don't respect all of God's creatures, but is there a reason this one is in my kitchen?"

Both Ben and Qui were blushing. Ben realized he had his arms wrapped tightly around Reyna, who was wiggling impatiently. He muttered an apology as he let her go.

"Pretty!" said Reyna as she went up to the ranger.

"Sorry, I wasn't meaning to cause a fuss," said Qui contritely. "This is Harry. We're sort of old friends. Ben, you remember Harry?"

"Yeah, I remember Harry. Scared the crap out of me the first time I saw him pop his head up out of nowhere, too." Ben scowled as he tried to get his heart rate back to something approaching normal. He edged a little further away and continued warily, "You weren't planning on keeping him in the house, were you?"

"Of course not," said Qui indignantly. "Harry prefers being outdoors."

By now all three children had gathered around, hands outstretched trying to touch the slim body coiled around the ranger's forearm.

"Harry lived at my old place for years," explained Qui. "I was out that direction to visit the Wildlife Conservation Center, and I thought I'd stop by since it was on the way back." He hesitated a moment, his expression pensive. "There was a construction crew there with spotlights, tearing the house down. I saw Harry come out from underneath, and managed to capture him." Qui looked at Jane. "I thought I'd let him loose back at the far end of your property, if that's alright with you. There should be other snakes in the area, and he'll have some company when they hibernate."

"I don't mind at all," said Jane with a smile. "Harry looks like a fine fellow, and I'm sure he'll eat his share of rodents and bugs."

"Thanks." Qui sat down on the kitchen floor so the children could pet Harry.

"We used to have a snake out in our barn; he did a wonderful job keeping the mice down," said Rafa. "He was very fond of an occasional drink of milk. Would Harry like some, also?"

"Yes, that was actually why I wanted to fetch some milk to take with me." Qui stretched out the reptile to show Reyna his full length.

"Let me get you a saucer," Rafa said. She had a mischievous smile as she looked at Ben. "Unless Ben would like to do that."

"No, that is quite alright," replied Ben firmly.

Ben took his dessert and retreated to the doorway of the laundry room. Both dogs were peering into the kitchen, attracted by the children's chattering. Ben occasionally reached down to pat one of them as he watched Harry lapping his milk and Qui showing Reyna how to scritch the special spot behind Harry's head. It was ten minutes before the children were gently persuaded to return to the table and finish their treats.

Qui tried to apologize once more for the disruption, but Jane shooed him out to finish relocating his friend to his new home.

Despite a brief bit of good-natured ribbing from Rafa, Ben waited until Qui and Harry left the room before leaving his sanctuary to help with the dishes.

******* *******

After cleaning up in the kitchen, Ben went to the basement. He changed into sweats and sneakers and started a long slow workout on the weight machine. Ben hoped the exercise would calm his remaining uneasiness from his unexpected encounter with Harry and a growing remorse for having brushed off Rafa's attempt upstairs to make amends for her mild teasing. He knew she had not meant any harm, and in fact it was a good sign that she felt more comfortable around him now. Ben pushed himself a little harder, working up a good sweat. When Qui had not returned almost forty-five minutes later, he called it a day, wiped down the bench and took a quick shower.

Ben was working at his computer on the desk in their bedroom when he heard the door to the stairs close and bootsteps cross the wooden floor. He paused briefly, then ignored the various noises from the outer room.

Ten minutes later Ben did a final review of the text of his last email, nodded, and firmly depressed a key to send the message. Having dispatched his electronic words, Ben leaned back and stretched. He looked at the computer screen for a few more minutes, idly playing a game of solitaire.

Warm breath tickled the back of Ben's right ear and lips caressed his cheek in a quick buss.

"Jane and Rafa have our visitors bedded down in the spare rooms on the second floor," said Qui.

"That's nice." Ben shifted a few more cards on the computer screen.

Qui moved from behind Ben and settled a hip on the corner of Ben's desk. He was dressed in just his uniform pants.

"I'm sorry Harry startled you," said Qui. "I really did think you had finished supper or I would've taken him straight out to the back of the lot to release him."

"I know it wasn't deliberate." Ben completed a stack of cards in his game. "You said there are more snakes outside?"

"I haven't seen any recently because the weather has been getting too cold for them, but it's highly likely. Most of them are harmless, you know. I'd be happy to teach you which ones are which."

"And I'd be happy if they all stay out of sight so I don't have to deal with any of them." Ben shuddered a little. "Snakes are just creepy."

"Alright, whatever you want." Qui sighed.

There was silence as Ben put down four more cards to complete a second stack.

"I have to be at work pretty early tomorrow morning, so I think I'll turn in." Qui stood up. "I wouldn't be minding some company."

The wistful note of sadness caught Ben's attention and he glanced up; the distant look in the blue eyes mirrored the tone of Qui's voice. Piled on top of his earlier brusqueness with Rafa, he now felt like a jerk for only thinking about his own embarrassment upstairs as he remembered why Harry was now residing on Jane's land.

"That sounds like a good idea. I've got to go in fairly early myself to help open the shop." Ben stood up and gave Qui a quick kiss. "Just be a few minutes."

Ben quickly came back from the bathroom. As always, a warm glow suffused him at the sight of his lover; the covers had been turned down and Qui was stretched out naked on the bed, hands under his head and eyes half closed. Ben undressed, switched off the lamp, then climbed in the end of the bed and crawled up to lie next to the long body. He had left the curtains open; the moonlight from a rapidly clearing sky lent the room a soft silken glow.

"One of these days we need to rearrange the furniture so the bed isn't up the against the wall," Ben said lightly. "You seem to have a lock on the open side."

"Mmhmm," said Qui absently as he reached down with one arm to gather in his mate.

"The sun came up in the west this morning," murmured Ben as he snuggled close.

"What?" Qui blinked and raised his head.

"Just wanted to see if you were listening." Ben paused a moment. "You went by your old place today?"

"Aye, I did. I saw the trucks and lights from the road and walked up the drive to see what was happening. The carport was completely torn down and they were starting on the porch and front wall of the house." Qui's arm tightened. "Did I ever tell you that I built that carport and porch myself?"

"No, I don't think you mentioned it." Ben slowly ran his palm along Qui's side. "I'm sorry. That must have been tough, seeing that after living there all those years, having put so much work into it."

"I felt a bit like I was in some sort of a surreal dream. 'Twas an odd feeling, like being flooded with memories of people… of things that happened… good times… and sad times." Qui's voice was low and melancholy. He paused for a moment. "I saw Harry come shooting out from under the house and head for the trees. I managed to intercept him." He smiled a little. "I know snakes aren't supposed to have a lot of intelligence, but I like to think that he recognized me."

"I'll bet he did. You've been a good friend to him for a long time," Ben shifted so he could whisper softly, "and I'm really glad you're my friend, too." He nibbled on Qui's ear and dipped his tongue inside.

That enticed a slightly bigger smile from the despondent ranger. He pulled Ben closer for a quick kiss, then lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes with a sigh.

There was silence for a long moment as Ben leaned up on one elbow and looked down at his lover. He traced a finger along the edge of Qui's chin but got no response.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Ben.

"Sorry." Blue eyes cracked open. "I guess I've just got a lot on my mind tonight."

"You just stay there and relax." Ben moved down to the end of the bed, picked up Qui's left foot and began carefully massaging it. "I'll help you feel better."

"You don't have to do that," protested Qui as he raised his head.

"I want to," Ben said simply as he continued his massage.

"I'm just feeling unsettled… and maybe a little sorry for myself." Qui struggled up onto his elbows. "I'll get over it."

"I keep telling you that what makes you happy, makes me happy." Ben worked his way along the toes. "Same thing goes for when you're unhappy."

"But –"

"Shut up, lie still, and let me take care of you," commanded Ben firmly. He stopped and glared.

"Yes, sir," said Qui with a half-grin as he settled back and put his hands under his head again.

Ben went back to work, moving to Qui's right foot. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he decided to go with what he would have liked to have done to him. He kept an eye on Qui's face in the light from the window as he slowly manipulated muscles up the long legs to ensure he wasn't inadvertently causing pain.

Judging by the somnolent smolder growing in the half-closed blue eyes, things seemed to be going well while Ben finished legs and hips. He deliberately avoided the tempting flesh at Qui's groin as he changed tactics and stretched out next to his lover. He used his palm to softly caress the skin of Qui's flanks and belly, long, leisurely, sweeping strokes, up and down, up and down.

Mellow warmth suffused Ben's being as he continued his ministrations. The feel of skin to skin under his hand and next to his own naked body fed his slowly rising ardor, but he was well content to keep to an easy pace in his endeavor. He pressed closer, just enough to encourage the mild tingle running down his spine.

Letting his hand continue to explore, Ben leaned in and began lightly kissing and licking across Qui's chest. Inch by inch he laved the smooth expanse. He grazed for a while on each tender nub, using his tongue and lips to encourage them into prominent peaks.

Ben draped one leg over Qui's thigh and let his semi-erect organ lie along the fold of skin marking the junction of thigh and pelvis. He gradually shifted his oral attentions higher, his efforts finally rewarded by a low purr and a heightened gleam in Qui's blue eyes.

Using the tip of his nose, Ben nuzzled his way up the long neck and jaw. He smirked a little as he brushed his nose back and forth against Qui's, drawing an answering grin. Ben lowered his head and let his lips barely touch Qui's, resting there for a long moment before slightly increasing the pressure.

Long, soft kisses helped boost Ben's inner warmth from a bare simmer to a low boil. Again and again the lovers touched lips and tongues, interspersing those touches with gentle penetration, sucking of lower lips and tiny nips.

Hands roamed lightly as Qui shifted to his side, bringing them belly to belly as they continued kissing, eyes closed.

Ben's hand moved downward and encountered a rapidly firming penis. He breathed out a low moan as an erratic drizzle of thick oil flowed over his hand and his own phallus; his breath hitched as fingers fondled his hard cock.

The slow waltz continued with soft lingering kisses and light strokes of each other's genitals. Ben matched the gentle caresses of his erection and occasional light pressure rolling his balls. They shifted closer and the small moan deep in Qui's throat fed the warmth in Ben's gut.

Time slowed to a crawl, enfolding them in the moment as their hips began undulating and slick hands surrounded engorged flesh. Ben felt passion rising within him, spreading throughout his body, a hot, steamy tide of viscous bliss.

Body to body they moved as one in a slow seductive rapture. Mouth feasted on tender mouth, breath of life shared together, sweet, hot blood flowed swifter, legs entangled while bellies and groins slid and pressed in sweat-slicked yearning.

Ben felt desire swelling as their hands moved faster in long, firm strokes. He pushed close, blind to everything but the sensations flooding him and the soft pressure building in his cock and balls. He hung poised for a moment as passion crested, then stiffened with a groan of gratified relish. A few moments later he felt more than heard a grunt from his lover followed by a long sigh of satisfaction.

Languid silence filled the room. Ben was more than content to lie in Qui's arms as they savored the warm glow of their unhurried pleasuring.

Ben opened his eyes as a broad thumb trailed across his cheek. He raised an inquiring brow.

"Jaysus, that was good," murmured Qui.

"Feeling better now?" said Ben, masking his concern with a small grin.

"Ever so much better." Qui tenderly cleaned them both, then tossed the small towel onto the nightstand. He pulled the covers up and turned on his side.

"Ben?"

"Hmm?

"Thank you. I needed that reminder about appreciating the past but enjoying what I have now."

"You're welcome." Ben cuddled closer. He paused a moment before continuing softly, "Love you."

"And I love you, too."

One last chaste kiss in the darkness left Ben smiling as he slipped into sleep.

finis


End file.
